In wireless communication environments, such as WiFi™ wireless local area networks, there are a plurality of frequency channels that may be used by wireless access point devices to serve wireless client devices. In the 2.4 GHz frequency band, the WiFi frequency channels are overlapping. For example, channel 1 overlaps substantially with channel 2, channel 2 overlaps substantially with channel 3 and so on. However, channel 1 does not overlap with channels 5 and higher. As a result, it is common to allocate a channel set consisting of non-overlapping channels for use by access points in a given network deployment so that the signals for the different basic service sets served by the access point devices do not interfere with each other.
Interference in the frequency band can also affect performance in the wireless network. Knowledge about the presence and frequency location of interference is also useful for determining which channels to assign to access point devices in a given wireless network deployment.